The present disclosure relates generally to a dimensioning system for, and a method of, dimensioning freight in motion along an unconstrained path in a venue, and, more particularly, to dimensioning the freight while the freight is being moved by a freight mover, such as an industrial vehicle, prior to loading the freight into a container.
Industrial vehicles, such as forklifts, lift and move freight, typically mounted on pallets, from warehouses or like venues into containers for transport by land, rail, water, and air, etc. Recipients of the freight are typically charged by the dimensions (volume) and weight of the freight. As such, the freight is often dimensioned and/or weighed prior to loading. Knowing the dimensions of the freight is also useful for determining the order in which the freight is to be loaded, and to fill as much of the container as possible for efficient handling and distribution.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and locations of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of the illustrated embodiments.
The system and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the illustrated embodiments so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.